callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shovel
The Shovel appears as a melee weapon in Call of Duty: Zombies, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Mobile, and as a utility in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Zombies The Shovel is a special melee weapon obtained after unlocking all of the huts in the iOS version of Shi No Numa. It is part of the Peter's Grave easter egg. Doing the easter egg grants the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to the player. The Shovel does slightly less damage than the Bowie Knife to regular Zombies but is more powerful on Crawlers and Hellhounds than the Bowie Knife. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign A shovel makes a brief appearance in campaign. At the beginning of the level Pyrrhic Victory, Alex Mason is shown trying to rescue an Angolan ally from a burning buffel. After being unable to break the glass by kicking it, he picks up a shovel to try and smash the glass, but still is unable to save the militiaman. The shovel is otherwise unusable in the campaign. Zombies The Shovel appears as a utility in the Zombies map Origins. It allows the player to dig a pile of dirt and bones when near it by pressing the use button, yielding a random result, such as a random weapon, powerup, or even a zombie. A total of four shovels are found throughout the game. Two of the shovels are found in the starting room, both of which lean against the wall. The first shovel is located near the radio where players first spawn near it, and the second is lying in a small corridor in between a barrier location and a purchaseable door that leads to Generator Station 3. The remaining two shovels can be found at any two of these three locations. *Lying in the church, at the rear of the tank near the tank's treads. *In the tunnel leading to the wind tunnel, next to Generator Station 4. *In the tunnel leading to the lightning tunnel, next to Generator Station 5. The objects which shovels can dig up include: *Remington 870 MCS *A zombie *Mauser C96 *Ballista *A live Frag grenade *Two live frag grenades *M1216 *DSR 50 *A Staff of Ice part (when snowing) *Zombie Blood *Blood Money *Max Ammo (Rare) *Double Points (Rare) *Fire Sale (Rare) *Insta Kill (Rare) *Nuke (Rare) *KSG (requires Golden Shovel) *AK74u (requires Golden Shovel) *Golden Helmet (requires Golden Shovel) *STG-44 (requires Golden Shovel) *MP-40 (requires Golden Shovel) *Claymore(s) (requires Golden Shovel) *Empty Perk Bottle (requires Golden Shovel and has to be dug up from a glowing red/orange dig spot during Zombie Blood) Golden Shovel The Golden Shovel is an upgraded variant to the shovel. It allows the player(s) to dig up better and exclusive items from dig spots, such as powerful weapons, empty perk bottles and a golden helmet that protects the player from being downed by the Giant Robots' feet. In addition, there is a rarer chance to get a bad result, such as live grenades or a zombie, when digging a pile using the Golden Shovel, though they still have a chance to occur. It can be obtained by digging 30 spots in a game. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The shovel appears in the Exo Zombies map Carrier, where it plays a role in the Easter egg Flotsam & Jetsam. It can be acquired through fishing. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Shovel reappears in the Zombie Chronicles, in Origins. When picked up, it appears to the left of the character's icon, instead of east of that player's current amount of points. Many of the mechanical aspects remain the same, with the exception of the rewards that can be dug up with the Golden Shovel, as the Black Ops II weapons are not present. The first shovel is located near the radio where players first spawn near it, and the second is lying in a small corridor in between a barrier location and a purchaseable door that leads to Generator Station 3. The remaining two shovels can be found at any two of these three locations. *Lying in the church, at the rear of the tank near the tank's treads. *In the tunnel leading to the wind tunnel, next to Generator Station 4. *In the tunnel leading to the lightning tunnel, next to Generator Station 5. The objects which shovels can dig up include: *A zombie *Mauser C96 *A live Frag grenade *Two live frag grenades *Sheiva *KRM-262 *A Staff of Ice part (when snowing) *Zombie Blood *Blood Money *Max Ammo (Rare) *Double Points (Rare) *Fire Sale (Rare) *Insta Kill (Rare) *Nuke (Rare) *Haymaker 12 (Rare) *Drakon (Rare) *Golden Helmet (requires Golden Shovel) *STG-44 (requires Golden Shovel) *MP40 (requires Golden Shovel) *Trip Mine(requires Golden Shovel)(Rare) *Ray Gun (requires Golden Shovel)(Rare) *Empty Perk Bottle (requires Golden Shovel and has to be dug up from a glowing red/orange dig spot during Zombie Blood) Golden Shovel The Golden Shovel is an upgraded variant to the shovel. It allows the player(s) to dig up better and exclusive items from dig spots, such as powerful weapons, empty perk bottles and a golden helmet that protects the player from being downed by the Giant Robots' feet. In addition, there is a rarer chance to get a bad result, such as live grenades or a zombie, when digging a pile using the Golden Shovel, though they still have a chance to occur. It can be obtained by digging 30 spots in a game. Call of Duty: WWII The US Shovel is a melee weapon featured in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign A shovel can be seen strapped to the back of Private Drew Stiles, but it is unobtainable. Nazi Zombies The US Shovel is the standard melee weapon in all Nazi Zombies maps. Gallery US Shovel WWII.png|The US Shovel in first person US Shovel Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the US Shovel US Shovel Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the US Shovel Call of Duty: Mobile The Military Shovel is available in Call of Duty: Mobile. Trivia Call of Duty: Zombies *The player will never lose the Shovel in Call of Duty: Zombies, similar to the Bowie Knife in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The shovel takes up the same inventory slot as the Navcards. *The grenade that pops up when digging up a pile in Origins is the grenade model from Black Ops, though the indicator for it is still the Black Ops II version. *If the grenade(s) that were dug up damages/kills any zombies that are around it, then whoever dug up the pile will be awarded the points for damaging/killing the zombies with the grenade(s). *Zombies spawned by digging up a pile using the shovel do not count towards the round total or for souls when filling up the boxes for the One Inch Punch. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Melee Weapons